Hidden From View
by vlavlasbutt
Summary: There is an urgent message for the king, but when young Mordred goes to find him, he sees a little more than he bargained for. Murthur slash, please enjoy, my first ever smut fic.


A small gathering of knights stood around a small table, with only two items on, a candle, and a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Leon ask, looking down at the small piece of parchment laid on the table in front of him.

"A message." Gwaine answered.

"Should we alert the king?"

"Almost certainly."

"Who is it from?" inquired Percival.

The room turned silent. They were all certain they knew who it was from, but none dare speak the name, knowing what the message could mean. War.

Finally the dark haired knight answered in barely a whisper, "Morgana."

They all continued to look down upon the table, the flickering candle being the only source of light in the hours of darkness.

"I shall alert the king." Said a young knight, Mordred, who turned on his heels to exit, the door closing noisily behind him.

The young knights walked briskly to the royal chambers, his footsteps echoing off the cold stone walls. As he arrived he opened the well kept door wide, not thinking to knock, and what he saw was certainly a sight he had not been expecting.

The servant boy, Merlin was bent over on the floor, his right arm resting on the bed for support, while the king stood over him. Neither were wearing any clothes as the king pushed into the boy repetitively, hard and fast while Merlin's other hand worked away at his own member.

The two of them had clearly not heard the young knight enter the room from behind them, who stood still, his mouth gaping open.

He stayed the whole time, watching as the king released his load into the servant boy groaning his name loudly, as the boy came over the stone floor and into his hand, muttering the king's name under his breath.

At this moment the knight realised he was about to be caught and closed the door fast, but not to make a noise.

He, himself now was hard under his armour, and although it hurt to be weighed down, he was glad his chainmail went past his waist. He waited a few moments to catch his breath before knocking loudly on the king's door.

"Who is it?" the king shouted from within.

Mordred couldn't seem to muster up any words, he just stared at the door opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish.

"I said, who is it?" the king shouted again, clearly agitated.

The knight took a deep breath before attempting to speak again, "Sir Mordred." he took a deep breath again, "It is urgent." he could feel his heart beating twice the speed it should in his chest.

"One minute." the king called out.

In this minute Mordred could hear the king ushering Merlin into a cupboard and quickly putting on a night shirt before opening the door.

"Yes?"

The knight, still struggling to find words stared at the king and gulped, "A message has arrived" he said breathlessly, his hard on painful under his chainmail, "it is from Morgana."

Hours passed as the knights sat at the round table at the dead of night as they planned for battle with Morgana, but it felt like years to poor Mordred who still sat with his hard on painfully covered, and the moment they were dismissed he almost broke out in a run to his chambers.

He removed the covers swiftly off the bed and locked the door quickly behind him before removing his chainmail and shirt into a pile by his bed and started work on the laces to his trousers. Before long he was removed of all clothing and lay on his bed, head thrown back as his hand worked masterfully up and down his shaft, recalling in his head the image he'd seen just a few hours before of his king penetrating Merlin.

As he recalled the way they had both came almost simultaneously, Arthur into his servant, and Merlin onto the floor, he to released his load in an almighty groan all over his stomach and hand.

He lay there for a while, panting and catching his breath before wiping the sticky white mess off himself.

He wondered how he'd be able to walk around the castle with Arthur and Merlin knowing his conscience would pricking him about what he'd seen in the following days to come, but with this thought, he pulled the sheets up over his head, curled into a ball, and fell sleep.


End file.
